


What if

by Legendary-Destiel (Legendary_Royalty)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's longing, Dean's romantic heart, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Poetry, destiel poem, eye fucking, what if Dean would not think too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendary_Royalty/pseuds/Legendary-Destiel
Summary: A little poem about what's going on in Dean's mind when he looks at Castiel. Yes of course, they are usually interrupted, when they do the "gaze"...But what if this would be a private thing someday?





	What if

**What if**

* * *

What is this silly feeling  
That awakes deep inside of me  
Everytime I look into your eyes

What is this magic called  
That when you look at me then too  
Time is forced to hold its breath

How can it be  
That when I’m captured by the blue  
I`m forgetting everything around  
That people must be rescued  
A world maybe be saved  
All the repetitive monster-killing-missions

How can it be  
That when I’m tangled up in the gaze  
My senses going numb  
And my guts are vanishing  
I really wonder sometimes  
Why my heart just doesn’t give in too

***

Yes, I’m brooding over these damn questions  
What will be  
If one day  
There won’t be a crash of thunder  
Or a sudden gun-shot  
To wake me up from that trance

What will be  
If there won’t be a vampire attacking me  
Or a demon trying to stab you  
No Sam to sigh and clear his throat

How to ever find a satisfying explanation  
For a need, so undefined  
Winding my thoughts in endless wonder  
What it would be like  
To simply look at you  
Here, in my messy, private room  
In the dust of silent darkness

And what would possibly happen  
If you won’t look away then  
If there's no breaking of connection  
To stop this stupid awkwardness

But what if I don’t want you to  
Break away from me at all  
For no one shall be around to blame us  
And no more lingering glance  
Shall hold back this fucked up romance  
No destruction of the moment  
Dreaming to forget the world

Then I could maybe figure out this feeling  
Identify this magic’s name  
Crossing out the “What-Ifs”

For all that, it scares me to my bones  
Because what if you're not just an angel from above -

  
What if this is _love_?

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this little bunch of words! :-)  
> If you like what you read and have some minutes, feel welcome to tell me what you think! I always appreciate your feedback! :)
> 
> If you wanna meet me on tumblr, I'm [Legendary-Destiel](https://legendary-destiel.tumblr.com/) there! ^^


End file.
